SW11
Last Summer (去年の夏) is the eleventh episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW11/Transcript Nagisa is happy and yet frightened. After her victory in the Sun Live, she is, after being a performer for mere weeks, considered as one of the top performers of the present. Memories of the past come up; memories that had wanted to forget. Secrets that she made last summer unfold as the summer holidays start. Summary Intro by Nagisa. In the Aozora Café, Amarie is calmly drinking tea with Shimada Yumiko-sensei , Kanbara Nana-sensei, Kizaki Minako-sensei and Kurozaki Akira-sensei. Along the Three Skies staff members, Amane Yui - an idol manager at the Crystal Productions, Hibiki Honoka - the chief editor of The Idol Times, Hirai Amaya - the main designer of Melodic Day and Wakaishi Hideki - a high-ranking staff at Mystic Shine are sitting at the large table. Amarie, three skies' principal greets everyone who justed arrived, and Amaya states that it's been a while since their regular's table met last. Honoka slightly jokes that Amaya living in America for the last years didn't support anything. Hideki congratulates the Three Skies Academy staff for their successful Sun Live and Honoka comments that she hasn't seen such an interessting event in a while. If it hadn't been for Yuka and Nagisa, the event would have been too predictable. Amaya agrees and takes the chance to ask about Nagisa's brand; from what she knew, she used to use Melodic Day, her brand. A smile rushes over Minako's face as she simply remarks that it's the brand of one of her students. Yui laughs and remarks that Three Skies has been producing quite a few talented designers lately. Hideki asks Amaya whenever her daughter'd attend the school as well, but Amaya replies that her husband and her daughter stayed in the United States due to her education. Honoka then asks about the other first years of the academy. While Nagisa has been making headlines, the other students did indeed fall behind a bit. She demands to know more about Amarie's favourites, but the headmistress claims that she doesn't have favourites. Nana then takes the word and tells theo thers about Mika's "Make Kigumi Great Again"-project and the first year student Moeka who helped starting it. Honoka remembers her as Nagisa's childhood friend. A grin rushes over her face as she asks Amarie whenever Moeka was simply accepted because of Nagisa. Amarie refuses a comment, but all seem to know that it is indeed the reason. Yumiko mentions that Kawai Miko also has got talent, causing Akira to sigh, but that she is already lost to the desire of fame. She hopes that Nagisa's appearance and Yuuhi'll stop that. Having noticed Akira's sigh, Yui asks him who his high hopes currently are. Before he is able to reply, Hideki comments that he is still following Chihaya after the school audition. He mentions that he even dares to believe that he got "his" attention. Akira calmly comments that Chihaya's reasons for being accepted into the school weren't exactly normal. He gets a very dark glare from Amarie and the attention from everyone else. Amarie however ends the topic with simply stating that it wouldn't matter. The opening plays. During a photo shoot for Seaside Siren's debut collection at the beach, Namiko and Nagisa joke around a lot. The photographer joins them as well. Nagisa models in the brand's clothes in different locations but all are somehow related to the beach. As the sun starts to set, they're done, but Namiko proposes a final shot. Since they're done, they could photograph Nagisa in the water. The photographer is about to say that it might be dangerous, but Nagisa and Namiko claim to know the beach better than their way home, and soon convince him. The photo later on becomes the main image of the collection. In Hanamura, this time with Moeka and Chihaya, Nagisa and Namiko leave the train station. Moeka is happy to be back home and Chihaya curiously looks around. She never left Tokyo before. Moeka invites her to go on a sigh seeing tour later on, but now, the girls will go to Namiko's brand's store. The store is located outside of a shopping centre which Moeka and Nagisa seem to know very well. The brand's name, Seaside Siren, is written outside and they quickly recognize the store. Moeka compliments the choice of location; it's very close to the beach - in fact, they can see the beach from the inside of the store. The brand mainly produces beach wear but also other clothes and Performance Crystals. Namiko shows the girls the way to enter the store from the inside, and the girls quickly notice that a few people have already gathered in front of the store. Moeka wonders why the brand didn't open a store in Tokyo first, but Namiko reminds her that the company that sponsors Seaside Siren doesn't expect enough success that a store in Tokyo'd be affordable. Chihaya on the other hand is fascinated by the designs. Namiko reminds Nagisa that the time, they spend during the promotion of the brand in the last weeks reminded her of the last summer, causing a dark shade to appear on Nagisa's face Eyecatch Nagisa / Namiko. A little bit later, the celebration of the brand's release starts. Of course, the stage of the party is the beach, and soon, it's time for Nagisa to take the stage. This time, Nagisa performs Nami no Oto wearing the Rainbow Scale Uniform. Her performance is outstanding as always, and the audience is amazed, but during the chorus as her radiance advances, her view suddenly starts to become burry, and her moves slow down a bit. She performs the stage illusion Oceanic Solo, but almost trips over her feet afterwards; she lost her sense of balance. She ends the performance with the Final Illusion, and the audience starts cheering. However, Nagisa who still stands inbetween the crystals, suddenl collapses. It takes a moment, and the Heart Crystal stops glowing, and the stage disappears. The girls and Namiko stand in front of a room in the hospital. Moeka seems to be most worried, while Namiko is simply sitting on a chair in the coridoor. Chihaya feels unwell; she thinks that she is in the wrong place. Nagisa's parents leave the room while still taking to a doctor. Moeka wonders what happened, and approaches Nagisa's parents who just left the doctor. Moeka asks them what happened, and Nagisa's mother tells her that, similar to last summer, Nagisa simply overworked herself. Just like Moeka, Chihaya wonders what her mother means with "last summer". The next day, Nagisa is released from hospital. Namiko and Nagisa's mother have come to pick her up, and they leave the hospital through a back exit; the press has heard of the small accident and now wants to know more. In the car, neither Namiko nor Nagisa say anything. At home, Moeka waits for them. She managed to convince the school of allowing her to stay overnight while Chihaya returned, but she mentions that Chihaya had send best regards to Nagisa. The four women enter the house, and Moeka remembers the mysterious last summer, and asks what is related to that. Immediatly, Nagisa and Namiko seem to be distracted by something, but Moeka looks through the acting. She demands to know what happened, but Nagisa's mother offers cake and tea - it has been quite stressful recently. After they ate, Namiko claims that she will have to do some work calls and thanks for the tea and the cake, before leaving. Moeka repeats her question, but Nagisa tells her to remind her later again. In the late evening, the sun having already set, Nagisa and Moeka walk at the waterfront, and Moeka brings the topic up again. Her best friend sighs, but knows that lying won't help. Nagisa looks towards the sea and starts speaking. She tells Moeka that last summer, when she had caught a summer flu, the Performance Camp happened quite close to the beach where she had been life guarding. Eventually, Namiko had convinced her to try to perform at least once. She did so, and the few who watched were more than amazed. In fact, a few scouts who were present offered her a contract. She didn't take any of the offers as she wasn't interessted in the industry, even if she liked singing a lot. She also met a Crystal Productions scout who asked her the same, but she didn't take his offer either. On the following day, Namiko and a few friends from the club convinced her to perform one more time, but after the last performance, she had felt quite badly. She did perform either way, and in the middle of the performance, she suddenly started to feel horrible, and collapsed. The doctors reasoned it with overworking, but until today, Nagisa doens't exactly believe it. She was fit and hadn't been working a lot. Nor did Namiko, but both never found a reason to explain it. Nagisa repeats that she loves performing, but she simply is afraid that she will fail again. Moeka waits a moment to speak up, but then immediatly smiles. She tells her friend that she shouldn't worry. First of all, it's an interesting narrative. Secondly, she should simply take her time and do what she likes to do; in her own pace. She believes into Nagisa's potential - she scouted her after all! - and if she takes the time, she needs, she'll surely become a top idol. Nagisa wonders why Moeka is so fixed onto her becoming a top idol - she could aim to become one as well after all. However, Moeka claims that she saw the reaction of the staff members during their entrance audtions, and she has heard the rumors; she believes that she was only accepted because Nagisa stated Moeka as main reason to join the academy. Moeka knows that she doesn't have great performance talent, compared to Nagisa, and doesn't have the fashion sense, Chihaya has got. Thus, she believes that her own talent must be somewhere else but in the industry, but she wants to enjoy the time, she has, and see her best friend (who she proudly scouted) become the top star and overcome Hoshina Saya. Nagisa smiles as well. The girls take each other's hand, and promise themselves to give their best to fullfil the dream, Moeka has; a dream that Nagisa happily accepts. A shooting star rushes through the sky. Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Chihaya, listening to Girl's Love while walking, is on her way home from school. Mitsuo is walking towards her. She looks on his phone and thus doesn't notice Chihaya who on the other hand looks towards the sky as she can see the stars. Of course, both walk into each other. Mitsuo is the first to accuse Chihaya of running into him, and while Chihaya was about to apologize, when she notice that it's Mitsuo, she sighs a bit. She does, however, mention that she forgot his name. Mitsuo quickly names his name before asking Chihaya to not run into her again. While Chihaya doesn't say anything, she stands up and notices Mitsuo's phone. He opened an article of the Times freaturing Nagisa's recent performance. Unhappy about the fact that the news already learned about that, she says that she hopes that Nagisa gets better soon. Curious, Mitsuo asks whenever Chihaya knows Nagisa. Chihaya reminds him that she is a Three Skies student as well, and explains that Nagisa is one of her friends. Mitsuo doesn't exactly believe her until Chihaya takes out her phone to show him several pictures, Moeka made of the three girls. While Chihaya opens them, Mitsuo notices her background; a compliation of several dresses. He then sees the image and states that he'll believe her. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Mizushima Nagisa * Sorajima Amarie * Kanbara Nana * Shimada Yumiko * Kurozaki Akira * Kizaki Minako * Amane Yui * Hirai Amaya * Hibiki Honoka * Wakaishi Hideki * Mizushima Nagisa * Nagesawa Namiko * Natsuno Moeka * Fukurou Chihaya * Mizushima Miku * Mizushima Taku * Hoshina Saya (mentioned) * Kumoboshi Mitsuo Trivia * Nami no Oto debuts as insert song. * The Rainbow Scale Uniform debuts. All other dresses of the current collection excluding the Atlantis Mermaid Dress appear during the photo shot. * The Ribbon Outfit (Chihaya), the Happy Outfit (Moeka), the Summer Outfit (Nagisa) and the Frilly Outfit (Namiko) debut as casual clothes. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes